


Something Else Altogether

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bitterness, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: "Yes, Kaladin. I'm going to meet my fairy godmother, get a dress and marry the prince. How realistic." Shallan said, staring at him while holding the broom.Kaladin raised his hands in surrender. "That's not what I said, but okay."(Your Cinderella AU, except a lot more...different.)
Relationships: Kaladin & Elhokar Kholin, Kaladin & Tien (Stormlight Archive), Shallan Davar & Kaladin, Shallan Davar & Tien, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Something Else Altogether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myshipsareendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/gifts).



> HI MY DEAR, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!

The day was bright, and the morning sun glared on the barn- making it hotter than usual. 

As if life weren't dry enough at the moment. 

"Hey, Shallan." Kaladin Stormblessed greeted, sitting on a pile of hay. 

Shallan Davar for her part, kept sweeping the barn.

"Wow. You're angry today." 

"I'm absolutely joyful, excuse you." Shallan said, sweeping some dust in Kaladin's direction. 

Kaladin coughed, staring at the dust cloud. "...I'll take your word for it." 

Shallan sighed, before sweeping the floor with far more strength than absolutely required. 

Kaladin only stared at her in alarm. And there were very few things that could alarm the man- he was a walking, living statue that would stare back at you if you threw rocks at him. 

Shallan tried it once. He had only stared at her before picking up the rocks and throwing it back. 

"It's just, parents who misunderstand every move I make and think I'm ready to elope the second I see a handsome man." 

Kaladin snorted. "I remember the time they interrogated _me_. No offence, Shallan, but your parents need to go to a mental asylum." 

Shallan waved a hand. "I think they need to, too. So don't worry about it." 

Kaladin swung his legs back and forth. "So, you heard about the ball King Dalinar is throwing for his oldest son?" 

Shallan snorted in a most unladylike fashion, and it mirrored the one Kaladin had made a few seconds ago. "Hard not to. It's only the most talked about topic in town. My parents are being _absolutely_ insufferable about it." 

Kaladin blinked. "You think they'll send you?" 

"Yes, Kaladin. I'm going to meet my fairy godmother, get a dress and marry the prince. It's not as if I'm an impoverished noble girl, you know. How realistic." Shallan said, staring at him while holding the broom. 

Kaladin raised his hands in surrender. "That's not what I said, but okay." 

Shallan just rolled her eyes. "Who would want to be seen with that prince anyway?" 

Kaladin looked amused and curious- his lips quirked up in a slight smile. "Why the attitude?" 

Shallan just shrugged. "Well, he's probably just some rich guy who doesn't know how to tie his shoelaces now, isn't he?" 

Kaladin snorted. "Well, that's not entirely true. He can tie his shoelaces. Just not in front of a pretty girl." 

Shallan clicked her tongue. "So a _flirt_? This may be the first time I'm agreeing with a decision made by my parents." 

Kaladin let out an amused breath. "Wow." 

"What, are you insinuating I can't think for myself?" Shallan asked, glaring at him. 

Kaladin raised his hands in surrender once more, eyes wide. "Whoa whoa, Shallan. Not what I said." 

Shallan sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you." 

Kaladin chuckled. "Hey, what are friends for, 'Lan? We gripe at each other during peace time and then kill each other during war." 

"All is fair in love and war after all." Shallan said, smiling. 

Kaladin blinked, his ears pricking up as he heard the door to the barn open. 

"Captain Kaladin, your presence at the palace is requested immediately." A soldier wearing the standard blue uniform said, apologetically. 

Kaladin sent a regretful glance to Shallan, squeezing her hand. "See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, you too, Kal."

* * *

Shallan Davar was, unlucky enough to be both a peasant and at the upper echelon of society. 

To be a peasant meant that she was the most hated child- considering her mother wanted nothing but sons, do menial labour and be the servant of the family despite learning to be an accomplished brightlady, and to be at the upper echelon of society meant to be well, an accomplished brightlady. 

Woe be Shallan. 

Fortunately for her, the Stormblessed family lived right next door and it was where she met her best friends, Kaladin and Tien. 

Currently, Kaladin was the captain of the army- despite his very humble beginnings and Tien was an artist at the city. 

It was one of the reasons Shallan felt a lot more comfortable talking to Tien that way. 

Artist to artist? Soulful and the best conversations expected. 

At any rate, Shallan would have to make dinner for the entire family, she thought grimly, stirring the stew. 

And her mother was not the most pleasant of women. 

That was something she and Shallan had in common. 

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Shallan said, as cheerfully as she could. Which wasn't much. 

Her brothers looked at each other- it was a miracle they were all at the same room at the same time considering they were very much like horses; they came in different sizes and colors. 

Kaladin would snort at her for that one- or at least for insulting Helaran. Or for insulting horses. 

"Mother, Father, dinner is ready." Helaran called from the hall, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Can't the child even have a sense of time? How on Roshar are we supposed to have dinner so early?" 

Shallan mouthlessly babbled nonsense to her mother's drivel, making Jushu and Wikim snicker. 

For all that they were different and twins and therefore a complex equation, they did possess the same sense of humor. And the same level of common sense as a normal person. 

Balat however, frowned at her. He did _not_ in fact, possess the same level of common sense as a normal person. 

Helaran just sighed. He had too much common sense for his age. 

Her mother came in- a haughty, beautiful woman from whom, Shallan unfortunately inherited things. 

The boys scrambled their ways past her to the dining table. No one infuriated Lady Davar, not even her dear, precious sons.

"I can't even smell the dinner from here. Did you or did you not cook it properly?" Her mother, beautiful and infinite in wisdom, asked with her nose in the air. 

"I suppose you can judge it this time, Mother. As you have done the past one thousand times." Shallan said politely, bowing. 

"I will have that tongue pulled out and cut off." Her mother said calmly. 

"That would be very much appreciated, Mother." Shallan said, smiling through very difficultly suppressed anger. 

The smile hurting her cheeks was definitely one sign of that. 

"No dinner for you." Her mother snapped, walking past her to the dining table. 

"Thank you, Mother!" Shallan said cheerfully, walking her way to the attic. 

Another night, as usual in the Davar household. 

* * *

"Psst! Psst!" Came a hissing series of sounds from the window, and Shallan frowned, getting up from her oh so comfortable bed of hay and needles. 

"Who on Roshar is it- Oh, Tien!" Shallan said, brightening up at the sight of the young man, so like his brother in appearance, grinning at her from the window. 

"Hey! I got this for you!" Tien said with an easy grin, at her opening the window. 

Shallan blinked and then laughed at the sight of the horse he had made. 

"Please tell me Kaladin banged his head on the table when you gave him this." Shallan said, grinning. 

Tien smirked. "You know my brother and his equine hatred." 

Shallan chuckled. "How's the money coming in?" 

"Good! It's actually going great- some nobles are coming in and buying my stuff," so Tien babbled, making Shallan smile genuinely. 

"And I met the prince!" Tien said with a smile, his cheeks now dusted with a little bit of pink from bashful shyness. 

Shallan gasped. " _Seriously_?" 

Tien grinned. "Not the prince you're interested in. I met Prince Renarin." 

Shallan blinked. Not that she was particularly interested in Prince Renarin, but still. For a prince to visit Tien's shop was a huge deal. 

"It's still a huge deal, Tien! What did he say?" 

Tien chuckled. "He was really sweet, but also awkward. Don't tell that to anyone. He did buy a couple of sculptures- and he loves a good joke, too!" 

Shallan leaned against the wall. "Did he say anything about the ball?" 

Tien shrugged. "He seemed uncomfortable being recognized, so why trouble him?" 

"Psst, Shallan!" Came Jushu's voice from her locked door. 

That was when Shallan and Tien jumped, sharing wide eyed glances with each other. 

None of Shallan's brothers ever came to visit her unless it was to tell that she had to meet her mother and subsequently get burnt with the kitchen poker. 

"I think that'll be my cue to leave." Tien whispered, gulping. 

Shallan nodded, eyes still wide. 

Jushu did stick up for Shallan.....but he wasn't _exactly...disobedient_ towards their hag of a mother either. 

Just caustic. But Shallan couldn't trust any of her brothers- they would sell her off to her mother if it meant getting themselves out of trouble. 

Shallan sighed. 

Locked up in a tower, hating her own family...

Why did she have to be female again? If only she could use a bit of light and just make herself appear male. 

Then maybe her mother wouldn't hate her so. 

"Shallan?" 

Shallan blinked, bringing herself out of her bitter thoughts. 

"Come in!" 

"I can't exactly come in through a locked door, dearest sister." Jushu said, voice drier than sand. 

Shallan blushed. Sheesh. 

She would really have to quit the moping habit, she thought in self reproach, walking towards the door and opening it with a squeaky grunt. 

Jushu had a plate of food and a smile on his face. 

Shallan blinked. "Food?" 

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Jushu asked, glancing towards her attic door. 

Shallan blinked. "Did Mother send you here?" 

Jushu shook his head, eyes becoming more serious and downcast. His hand was rubbing itself all over the wall and he just shrugged. "No, she didn't. I came here on my own and I wanted to talk. Can I?"

Shallan pursed her lips. Jushu did seem sincere. 

"Fine. Get in." Shallan said, shrugging and opening the door wider. 

Jushu whistled. "How have you not killed Mother yet?" 

Shallan shrugged. "She didn't try killing me. Yet." 

Jushu shook his head. "She really hates you." 

"Oh, thank you for telling me this. I had absolutely no idea. Now if you will excuse my ungracious nature, I'd like some of that curry. How was it?" Shallan asked, scooping the bread in the curry and staring at Jushu. 

Jushu chuckled. "Shallan, you do know you're a good cook, right?" 

Shallan blinked. "I would have known that had someone actually bothered to tell me the food was good." 

Jushu swallowed. "Right. Can I sit here?" 

Shallan nodded, eating up her dinner as Jushu sat on the bed of hay. 

"Why are you here?" Shallan asked, through a mouthful of food. 

Jushu stared. "How have you not been murdered by Mother yet?" 

Shallan gave him a saccharine smile as gravy dipped down her chin. 

Jushu shook his head before sighing. "Anyhow. I just wanted someone to talk to." 

"You have three other people in this house who have the same reproductive organs as you, why me?" 

Jushu stared. "Isn't it four?" 

"Balat doesn't count." 

Jushu stared before cackling and slapping his knee. 

Shallan couldn't help it- Jushu laughed so heartily she found herself giggling as well, and setting down the plate to laugh harder. 

Jushu stopped, tears in his eyes. "Storms! How angry do you think Balat'll get at that one?" 

Shallan winked, completely forgetting herself. "Don't you mean priceless?" 

Jushu howled in laughter again, grinning when he stopped for real. 

"Damnation, you little Voidbringer. You sure know how to make someone laugh." 

Shallan smiled. "It's a talent." 

A talent of telling bad jokes to Kaladin to make him laugh whenever he was struck with melancholy that was, and the fact she had had to rely for friendship to someone else completely unrelated and not her privileged brothers who did not give two turds in Damnation for her only ruined her mood. 

"You said you wanted to talk?" Shallan asked, wiping her mouth. 

She couldn't be completely ungrateful- Jushu did sneak in food most of the times, but this was the first time he had come to talk. 

Shallan sighed. 

Jushu bit on his lip, tapping his foot on the floor. "Well, you know the ball, right?" 

Shallan nodded. "Did Mother-" 

"Assign women for us to be seduced by? Yes." 

Shallan whistled. "Damnation." 

Jushu sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She's been going crazy for the past few weeks. Well," he smiled apologetically at her. 

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" He said, voice soft. 

Shallan nodded wisely. "I have an entire dictionary on the subject." 

Jushu shook his head, looking at her seriously. "Shallan, I'm sorry." 

Shallan gasped in surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" 

Jushu rubbed the back of his neck. "I can get why you're mad at me. I will understand. But know that you've got someone on your side tonight. Because I've had it with Mother, and honestly?" Jushu just shook his head again, throwing a hand apart. 

"She slapped Balat because he said he loved that Tavinar girl, and well, she just became..." Jushu's eyes became haunted. 

"I don't know what's going on with her. But she's...she's not the mother we," he then cleared his throat at Shallan's look. " _I_ knew anyway. I figured, if anyone knew what feeling..." Jushu shuddered. 

"Feeling scared of Mother felt like, that would be you. And that's when..." he hesitantly touched her shoulder. "That's when I felt like a cremling." 

Shallan licked her lips and did not say a word. 

"Here I am," Jushu said, chuckling a little. "Getting scared of Mother after she goes insane for the first time, and here you are, holding it all together somehow." 

Shallan shrugged. "I have large hands. So I can hold everything together." 

Jushu snorted, but his eyes had brightened. "Yes, and I happen to be the richest man of Roshar." 

Shallan held his hand, and somehow, Nomon found Shallan sleeping on the hay and Jushu sleeping on the floor together. 

* * *

"However on Roshar did you get out?" Kaladin asked, gaping. 

Shallan grinned, face dirty. "I climbed!" She said cheerfully. 

Kaladin stared at the large Davar mansion, which was currently overrun with weeds on one side. 

"Yeah, I'll have to prune those weeds so I don't get hit with the kitchen poker again." Shallan said, shrugging. 

Kaladin widened his eyes. "What the-" 

"It's not important." Shallan said quickly, waving a hand and walking on. 

Not that wearing her blue, ragged kitchen gown was very appealing, but Shallan had no other clothes that were well, washed. 

"Shallan Davar, what in the name of _Salas_ do you mean get hit with the kitchen poker _again_?!" Kaladin yelled, running after her. 

"It was a joke!" 

"If it was, it's not a very funny one. That could get your mother arrested." Kaladin hissed, now having caught up to her. 

Stupid tall Ryshadium. 

"It was a joke, Kal. Trust me." Shallan said, holding his serious eyes for a second. 

Well, she didn't have to tell him that she got hit by the kitchen poker everytime she did something wrong. 

Kaladin huffed. "Fine. But if she goes to the extent of physical abuse, you could tell me. I could have your parents arrested." 

Shallan swallowed. "Eh." 

"So where are you off to?" Kaladin asked, blinking. 

"Wherever you are going. I can be gone a while!" Shallan said, singing at the end as she spun and twirled a little at the end. 

Kaladin stared. "I....wanted to get groceries." 

Shallan tugged on his arm. "Then groceries we are getting, my friend!" She said with a grin, punching the air. 

Kaladin sighed but smiled. "Okay. So how about you tell me about what happened last night. Tien was really worried, you know..." 

"And we slept in the same room!" Shallan said, spreading an arm wide in disbelief. 

Kaladin blinked. "Whoa. I didn't think any of your brothers had a heart at this point." 

"Neither did I, but honestly, it feels a little nice. Like I can breathe. He even made _breakfast_ for me this morning." 

Kaladin nodded with a grunt, gathering the fruits into his basket. "Nice. So, how come you can be gone for so long?" 

Shallan hummed absently. "A while. My parents are going tailoring for brothers dearest, so yeah." 

Kaladin blinked. "Aren't you scared you'll see them here?" 

Shallan waved a hand. "Knowing them, they'll probably be forcing them to put on the tunics and garments and whatever it is you men wear for a ball." 

Kaladin rolled his eyes. "So specific." 

And that was when, Shallan met the love of her life. 

See, it happened like this. Or so the tales are recounted. 

Shallan was just being a very helpful friend, you know. Gathering all those nice fruits, because Kaladin was her very best friend. 

Shallan hadn't heard the screaming of girls from outside- probably because _The Tale of A Maiden and Her Soldier_ was a very nice song to be humming. 

The screaming should have been her first warning. 

Alas, Shallan did not take it. 

The second warning should have been the very loud slamming of the door behind her. 

The third warning, should have been the puddle of sheer wet from all those _...wet_ vegetables. 

The fourth warning was Kaladin's pointed, curious and caustic look at the door. 

As it was, Shallan did not heed any of these warnings and she thus, slipped on the puddle of wet. 

" _Shallan_!" Kaladin yelled, but the door was faster. 

Or so Shallan thought it was the door- when all the fruits slipped from her hands, that was what she had been seeing. 

Then she realized, that by the Stormfather, that a door could not possibly catch her. 

In fact, it was a very strong arm that caught her by the waist. 

And that was when she had seen his face. 

Storms- he was so beautiful it took her breath away; crystal blue eyes that shone with remorse, a very well shaped pair of lips, and beautifully messed up blonde hair mixed with black. 

The air was suddenly filled with a musky smell, and Shallan sighed out at how intoxicating the smell was- cinnamon with a side of spice. 

"I am so sorry." She found herself breathing out at this sculpture of the Tranquiline Halls. 

The man just smiled, and oh storms, how could a _smile_ be so beautiful and warm and _smouldering_? 

"That's okay, miss. Are you hurt?" He asked gently, helping her up a bit and oh, under the sunlight he was so much more beautiful. 

Shallan could only shake her head- even the man's storming voice was hypnotizing, much like that Shin chocolate syrup on a pastry; sinfully deep and rich in timbre, not to mention _storming addictive._

"No, thank you." Shallan said softly. 

Oh storms, he held her gaze. 

_He. Held. Her. Gaze._

Shallan found herself breathing faster. 

"That's good to hear. You should be more careful, it would be a shame if such a beautiful woman as you got hurt." The Herald-sculpted creature said, gently helping her up. 

"I suppose I wouldn't have to worry, if there were wonderful surprises like you around." Shallan found herself saying, before slapping a hand to her mouth. 

The man raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Is that so?" 

Shallan swallowed. _Oh storms, had she just flirted with this man?_

_By Vedeledev, what am I to say?_

"I believe that was what I said, yes." 

The man blinked before chuckling. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss-" 

"Shallan. Shallan Davar. And you would be?" 

"Just a wonderful surprise." He said with a wink, walking off. 

When he walked out of the door, that was when Shallan realized there was a human named Kaladin Stormblessed. 

And he was looking very traumatized, as the man stopped and helped him with his groceries. 

"Why are you helping me?" Kaladin groused. 

The man stared. "Do you not want me to help you?" 

"I don't want anything to do with you outside my job!" Kaladin hissed, snatching away the basket. 

The man blinked. "Am I _that_ detestable to be around?" 

"Your _cologne_ is more detestable. Now get away, princeling. I don't want to have to protect you from another cult of devoted followers." Kaladin grumbled, wrinkling his nose. 

"They're just women! Young women- Kaladin, not everyone is a demon!" 

"They're a _cult_ , princeling. Now get _lost."_ Kaladin hissed, all but pushing the man away. 

Shallan stared. "Kaladin?" 

Kaladin _knew_ the Herald sculpted creature? 

And had he called him a princeling? 

That was a creative insult even for Kaladin- but the question that remained was...

_What in the name of Nomon was going on?_

"Whoa. You're really annoyed aren't you?" The man said, eyes wide as Kaladin opened the door with a kick and pushed him away. 

"Smelling that cologne of yours is enough to piss me off, princeling. Off with you." Kaladin said primly, closing the door. 

Shallan gaped. "You know him?" 

Kaladin stared at her. "You don't?" 

"I don't work as the captain of the army, Kaladin." Shallan said, shaking her head. 

Kaladin blinked. "Right. Anyways...uh." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"That was...Adolin. Prince Adolin Kholin." 

Shallan gasped. Stormfather did she just- 

Did she just flirt with the prince? 

Oh wow. 

By the storms around and above- 

Shallan was sure her face was burning up. 

Now if only it burnt up the rest of her, she'd die happy. 

"The way you spoke of him, I thought he was a detestable cremling." Shallan found herself saying. 

Kaladin shrugged. "He's actually not that bad. Just a bit spoilt. And stuck up. Kind of like you." 

Shallan stared. "You said he was a flirt." 

"Why do you think he got himself chased by a thousand women?" Kaladin asked, shaking his head. 

"But he was so nice!" 

Kaladin shrugged. "Oh, he is." 

Shallan stared at him. "Are you serious?" 

"He's not that bad. He does go out of his way to help people. He and I just don't see eye to eye on many issues." Kaladin explained before narrowing his eyes. 

"Why, what is it to you?" 

Shallan smiled, an idea coming to her. 

If it worked...her life could change. 

It could work. 

The prince was a good man, after all. 

And a good man you found only on a blue moon, never to let him go. 

Kaladin widened his eyes. "Oh no no no _no_ , absolutely not- you take that ridiculous idea out of your head and or better, leave me out of it!" 

Shallan smirked. "Well, now I just got an incentive-" 

Kaladin groaned. 

"To go to the ball!" She chirped, clicking her fingers. 

"By Ishi, why me?" 

"Stop whining." 

"Why do you even want to go to the ball?" Kaladin asked exasperatedly, throwing up his hands. 

Shallan shook her head. "This could be a chance for me to change my life, Kaladin." She said, speaking softly. 

That stopped Kaladin from whining further. Not that the man whined, well, complaining would be a better word. 

"You say Adolin Kholin is a good man. For what it's worth, I trust your opinion- your trust isn't easily earned. And from what little I have seen, your opinion is validated. He is a good man and I trust that. Because I have no opinion anyway, but this, this ball," Shallan shook her head, looking at her friend pleadingly. 

"I can change everything about my life! I can...I can find a man who loves me, I can find a happier, better life and not worry about what the next day'll bring! Don't you think I deserve that?" Shallan pled, holding Kaladin's hands. 

Kaladin faced away, sighing. "It's not that you don't. Your chances are one in a million, Shallan. I don't want to see you disappointed if it doesn't work out." 

Shallan smirked. "That's why, we do everything in my power to make it work out." 

* * *

"I can't believe we're here sending a girl to a party." Kaladin groused, chin resting on one hand as Shallan placed across the attic. 

Tien shrugged. "Hey, this is a chance to make Shallan's life better. Wouldn't you say that's important?" 

Kaladin sighed. "Of course it is. I'm just saying, what if it doesn't work out?" 

Tien squeezed his brother's hand. "Kaladin, things'll work out. Trust me." 

"Yes, do listen to Tien, please." Shallan said, hand on chin as she walked. 

"You need a dress, first things first." 

Shallan looked at Tien. "You have any idea how to do that?" 

Tien bit on his lips. "I might be able to scrounge a few favours and get you a dress. But I'll get you one!" He said, grinning and punching the air. 

"Excellent. We have optimism and a way to a dress. Kaladin, when is the ball?" 

Kaladin swung his legs back and forth from the perch he was sitting on. "Four days more. You'll need a carriage and invitation." 

Shallan faced him. "Any chance of getting me an invitation?" 

Kaladin nodded. "I can get one for you. Dalinar's been asking me to have a few people accompany the ball anyway." He said, shrugging. 

Tien and Shallan stared at each other. 

"That and he does keep asking me if there's anything I can do to speed up Adolin's marriage, so." 

Tien shook his head. "How is it that you can refer to the royal family by their first names?" 

"Baffling and honestly, making me envious. Someone have Kaladin's head on a pike." Shallan said, waving a hand. 

Kaladin just shrugged again. "When you've saved the members of the royal family from assassination multiple times, you will get forced to address them by their first names, whether you like it or not." 

"That explains a lot. Anyways. I've gotten myself an invite, a dress, and we need a carriage. I can steal the one my father keeps hidden behind the mansion. Or at least," 

Kaladin blinked. "Won't a palanquin work?" 

Shallan gave him a dry look. "First of all, who would be willing to take a palanquin from the Davar mansion to the Alethi palace, Kaladin?" 

Kaladin blinked again, expression clearing. "Ah." 

"Anyways. Carriage! We could use the one my father has-

Tien stood up, clapping his hands once. "Or we could totally _make_ the best carriage ever!" 

Shallan grinned, pointing to Tien. "My friend, I love your enthusiasm." 

Kaladin just leaned back against the wall. "We need this to work out, storms. If it doesn't, Shallan could get into a huge load of trouble." 

Shallan winked, feeling a lot more confident than she felt. "Believe me, Kaladin. This will work out." 

Tien shook his head with a smile. "He's a lot more worried than _you_ are. Kaladin, are you going to dance with Prince Adolin?" 

Kaladin grimaced. "I'd rather dance with a skyeel." 

"Fine then. Tien, do make sure to get Kaladin a skyeel. Everyone got their jobs?" 

"Yes ma'am!" Tien said, eyes bright. 

"Sure thing." Kaladin said offhandedly, but his eyes were stormy and worried. 

Shallan clapped her own hands once. "Well then. We all have a ball to look forward to!" 

* * *

The next morning found Shallan and Tien climbing down the mansion and scuttling away from said mansion towards the city. 

"This never gets old." Tien said with a grin, holding Shallan's hand. 

Shallan nodded, grinning back. "Not at all. So, where are we going?" 

Tien's brown eyes, so like his brother's except that they contained so much more happiness, shone wickedly. "Well, why don't you just watch the magic unfold?" He said with a thumbs up, chuckling. 

Shallan curtsied playfully, making Tien grin wider. 

"Off to a dress shop for my lady!" Tien proclaimed dramatically, as the duo skipped happily. 

"Well, Prince Renarin told me of this store- it happens to be Prince Adolin's favourite." Tien said, knocking on the door politely. 

Shallan blinked. "How much did you and Prince Renarin talk?"

Tien grinned. "A lot. He comes by everyday now." He said, eyes crinkling. 

Shallan shook her head. "You lucky, lucky soul." 

The door opened to reveal a Thaylenah woman, who squinted at them curiously. 

"Hello, Miss Yokska! Are you free?" Tien asked, politely. 

Yokska blinked before smiling. "Oh yes. Why don't you come in?" 

"My friend here needs the most wonderful dress for the ball. One that really shows the world who she is, you know. Something just for her." Tien said, smiling at Shallan. 

Yokska laughed. "That's a new description, young man. But I'll do it within the hour. Can you stretch your arms dear? I need to take your measurements..." 

"How soon can we get the dress, Miss Yokska? And the payment?" Tien asked, an hour later. 

Shallan for her part, was sitting on a seat, blushing. 

That had been the most invasive measurement test she had ever taken, storms. 

"Oh thank you! Shallan, come on! We need to work on that carriage quickly!" Tien said, turning to her. 

Shallan blinked. "What, what did she say?" 

Tien gave her a thumbs up gesture again. "I can handle the payment. And the dress'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Now we just need to look for the carriage and see if Kaladin got invites." 

Shallan nodded, breathing in. "This is really happening, huh." 

Tien slipped his arm in with hers. It was an intimate gesture, for an Alethi, but Tien had always been more intimate than his brother. 

"Yeah. Just think! You'll be dancing with Prince Adolin, getting to eat the most exotic foods of all-" 

"Also get glared at by hoards of women and risk my parents catching me, but the risk makes it all the better, to be honest." Shallan said, leaning against Tien. 

Tien snickered. "Yeah, that too." 

Shallan sighed. "What if Kaladin is right and this doesn't work, Tien?" 

Tien pat her head gently. "You'll still have had one of the best nights of your life, Shallan." He said, quietly. 

Shallan tried smiling but only exhaled. "Hopefully." 

"Don't let my brother drag you down. We've got a carriage to make and horses to find!" 

* * *

When Shallan leaned out of the attic window that night, she found not Tien but Kaladin awkwardly hanging off a perch. 

Shallan stared. "Kal?" 

Kaladin just grinned (somehow, he always grinned whenever finding himself a few feet above the ground), before wheezing, and outstretched a hand upwards, holding a yellow piece of parchment. 

Shallan gasped, and took it. "Get inside!" She hissed. 

"Can't! Got a nighttime hunt with His Highness! But hey, good luck, Shallan!" Kaladin whisper-yelled. 

Shallan shook her head, smiling at Kaladin. "Thanks!" 

Kaladin just grinned again at her before jumping downwards with a stunning grace, smartly jogging off. 

The invitation in her hand was enough to keep her grinning even when her mother and father screamed obscenities at her brothers that night. 

* * *

Horses were the next part of the operation- one Kaladin was absolutely not willing to partake in. 

So it was that Shallan decided to steal a few emerald broams from her father's study and her mother's study and snuck out after breakfast to get some horses. 

"Though, how does one get horses?" Shallan said to herself uncertainly, standing in the town square. 

That was when she looked to the right, and found a rather pretty Thaylenah girl standing with horses, looking uncertain. 

Shallan breathed in, walking off. She could buy horses, no problem. 

"Hello!" She said, hoping she came off as friendly and not crazy. 

The young woman blinked, looking at Shallan curiously before smiling. "Hello. Have you come for the horses?" 

"I don't suppose there's anything else you're selling?" 

The girl shrugged. "Well, I do sell plants from Shinovar, but no one really wants those. And the horses." She added with a grimace. 

Shallan blinked. "Why, what's wrong with them?" 

The girl shook her head. "Nothing. I just need to sell them, it's a merchant thing." She added, waving a hand. 

Shallan bit on her lip. "How much for four of these? I mean, you need four for a carriage, right?" 

The girl smiled. "Yeah, you do. For the ball, I assume?" 

Shallan nodded. 

The young woman looked thoughtful. "Well, four emerald broams. For all of them- that's because they're Ryshadiums, you see." 

Shallan found herself wheezing a little- storms, was this how Kaladin felt? 

"Ah. I think I've got...them." Shallan said, shaking her head as she took out, thankfully, four emerald broams. 

The young woman smiled, and storms, when did women smiling become so pretty? "Thank you, and nice doing business with you!" 

"I'm not keeping Ryshadiums!" Kaladin said, aghast and eyeing the horses suspiciously. 

Tien rolled his eyes. "Give them to us. Kaladin isn't even here at the house for most of the day anyway, he's busy chatting up Prince Elhokar." 

Kaladin stared at Tien, while Shallan stared at the two of them. 

Tien shrugged. "What?" He said, defensively. 

Kaladin sputtered. "As if I'd _ever_ -" 

Tien rolled his eyes again. "Explain why you felt the need to talk to me about Prince Elhokar's sketches then." 

Kaladin threw up his hands. "He said he wanted to show them and that I was the only one who'd tell it to him straight if they were good or not!"

Tien stuck a pinky inside his ear. "Sure, Kaladin." 

"It's _not_ like that, Stormfather!" 

"You should have seen them talking _._ " Tien said conspirationally. 

Shallan stared. "At this rate, _Kaladin_ might be adopted into the royal family before the ball even begins." 

"I am going to _kill_ the both of you!" 

One of the horses snorted impressively and Kaladin glared at it before walking off to his house. 

Tien clicked his tongue pityingly while Shallan sighed mockingly. "Ah, Kaladin." 

* * *

Evening, next day, found Shallan, Tien and Kaladin sweating but with identical grins at their handiwork. 

"Now, I don't know about you, but this is the best carriage I've ever seen in my storming life!" Tien said, whooping and jumping in the air. 

Shallan laughed. "Well, it wouldn't have been possible without Kaladin's muscles here, that's for sure." 

Kaladin snorted. "I see through your attempt at flattery, Davar and it is not working." 

"Well, my attempt at flattery isn't as _see through_ as your shirt, now." 

Tien stared at the two of them. "I am never sure what you guys are talking about sometimes." 

Kaladin and Shallan shared wider grins. 

Tien shook his head. "You guys are like the horses in the shed. I can seriously not understand what you're saying."

Kaladin snorted. "Okay, quick question. Now who'll be driving the carriage?" 

Tien blinked. "Why, we agreed I'd do it." 

Kaladin stared. "Tien, no offence, but you can't lift a bench without resting for an hour." 

Tien sniffed. "I'll have you know I can ride a carriage, mister." 

Kaladin bit on his lip. "Well, I can get a few guys from the squad to do it-" 

Shallan stared at the two of them. "Well, I'd sleep better at night if Tien didn't ride it. I like him too much to go through physical pain for me." 

Tien laughed. "Just for that nice thought alone, I'll spare you." 

Just then, someone cleared their throat from the locked door of the barn, and the three stiffened, alert. 

"Hide!" Shallan hissed, pushing Tien into a pile of hay while Kaladin hid behind a barrel. 

"Come in!" Shallan said, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. 

The door opened only to reveal- 

Helaran. 

Shallan blinked. "Helaran?" 

Helaran had a grin on his face. "Hi. Can I come inside?" 

Kaladin made a rude noise behind the barrel and Shallan kicked the barrel. 

Storms knew why, but for some reason or the other, Kaladin and Helaran had been going at each other's throats since Helaran had lost a drunken brawl with Kaladin. 

That had been Kaladin's first and last drunken brawl with anyone. 

"What do you want?" Shallan asked, curious. 

Helaran shrugged. "Well-" 

"If this is another epiphany about you realizing that I'm your sister, save it. Jushu already spoke to me about it." 

Helaran grimaced. "Yeah, I deserved that." 

Shallan sighed. "Why are you here, Nan Helaran?" 

Helaran ran a hand through his hair. "I...knew you were planning to go to the ball..."

Shallan nearly, _very_ nearly gasped, had Kaladin not possessed the sense to pinch her ankle. 

Thank Jezrezeh for Kaladin. 

"Nonsense. As if I'd be alive after Mother found out. No. I'm just going to clean the house and die in the cellar." Shallan snapped, unsure of where all this anger was coming from. 

"Shallan, I found out because the tailor Yokska described a girl who suspiciously sounded like you, and was having a dress made for you." Helaran said gently. 

Shallan stomped her foot, and Kaladin pat her ankle reassuringly. Albeit awkwardly. 

"And I got it. And hid it in the attic." Helaran said, facing her now. 

Shallan narrowed her eyes. "Did you? Or did you just sell me off to Mother, like you usually do?" 

Helaran's eyes showed hurt but he kept his head high. 

"Shallan, I know the others and I haven't been the best brothers to you-" 

"Yes I do know that. Probably because the Stormblessed brothers next door were more brotherly to me than you _cremlings_ ever were!" Shallan screamed, finally at the end of her tether. 

Helaran winced, gulping. 

Shallan stomped her foot, unable to shake herself out of her anger. "Do you _know,_ how much our parents hate me? My father thinks I'm the cause of everything, _everything_ wrong in this family and my mother hates me simply because I don't have a storming _penis_!" Shallan screamed, hot tears blinding her vision. 

Helaran was just a blur, but she could still see him standing there. 

"Do you have any idea what it feels like, to be that lonely and _h-h-hurt_ , hoping your brothers will help you out, but no. No! They don't help you! If there is anything I've learnt, it's that if you want your life to change, _you_ need to grab it by the horns!" Shallan went on, panting at the end and swallowing huge gulps of air. 

And then someone hugged her, a pair of strong, yet shaking arms held her in close to a steady body. 

"I'm sorry." Helaran whispered, his voice shaking as he hugged Shallan. 

Shallan widened her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Shallan. And I'll make sure the others are as well. You're right. We are horrible excuses for brothers, but I want to make it right, Shallan. I so want to." Helaran said gently, and something wet landed on Shallan's head. 

Unsteadily, Shallan looked up, her eyes hurting as she saw that Helaran too, was crying. 

"Storms, I _told_ them the way they weren't treating you wasn't right, but..." Helaran chuckled bitterly. 

"Stormblessed was right. I really need to grow a pair." 

Shallan stood straight. "Wait. _Kaladin_ told you that?" 

Helaran blinked, eyes red rimmed. "Yeah?" 

"I wasn't _wrong_ , was I?" The barrel said dryly. 

Helaran blinked again, staring wide eyed at the barrel. 

The barrel stared back. 

"Is that...Stormblessed behind the barrel?" 

Shallan nodded, letting Helaran hold her. It was nice. 

"Kaladin, is it true? You can trash talk?" Shallan asked, disbelievingly. 

"When drunk!" Tien's voice came cheerfully, from the hay. 

Helaran stared. And that was when he found the carriage. 

"Storms!" He said, gaping. 

"I will murder all of you by setting fire to this barn." Kaladin said, his voice serene. 

"Later. I want to look at this storming amazing carriage!" Helaran said, pointing at the carriage. 

"I will murder you first, Davar. It's not even a joke." Kaladin said through grit teeth. 

"Why can't we murder each other _after_ my sister gets married to the prince?" 

"Because I don't want to see _you_ happy." Kaladin said, getting up from his hiding place with a grunt. 

Helaran gave him a wounded look, which Kaladin only retaliated to by giving him a very dry look. 

Tien then rolled out of the hay, jumping up with a grin and startling Helaran. 

"Are you willing to help us help your sister get married to the prince, then?" 

Helaran blinked before grinning, tilting his head back. "You know it. What have I got to do?" 

Shallan had a similar grin on her face, feeling light headed as she moved away. "Well boys. Looks like the success rate of my crazy idea just went up!" 

"It just got crazier, you mean?" Kaladin asked sardonically. 

"First of all, didn't you say you got my dress?" 

"It's _gorgeous_." Tien whispered, voicing out exactly what Shallan thought of it. 

"Storms." Kaladin said, leaning against the door. 

"I get to wear _this_?" Shallan whispered, fingering the silken threads of the dress and wishing she could be just trapped in that moment. 

Helaran nodded, a smile on his face. "That dress is for you, little sister. And you could always steal our mother's cosmetics to complete the look, you know. Women do like their cosmetics and I've, I've got to say, I think you can pull it off." 

Shallan wrinkled her nose at the thought of using her mother's cosmetics. 

Tien nodded. "Helaran does have a point. You need to steal the _light_ , Shallan." He said, eyes shining with awe as he gestured excitedly. 

"Well, we have no doubt she's going to do exactly that." Kaladin said, voice tinged with fondness. 

Shallan laughed, furiously wiping her eyes. "We can do this." 

Helaran placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"No, sister. _You_ can do this." He said gently. 

And Shallan's heart swelled full at that moment, surrounded by the people who loved her. 

* * *

That night, Kaladin swung up on her window and sat on the perch. 

"I got Lopen from the squad to help you drive your carriage. He's a bit..." Kaladin wrinkled his nose before waving a hand. "Weird, but he's a good guy." 

Shallan smiled. "I know you choose the good guys, Kal. I trust you on that much." 

Kaladin raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Mushy much?" 

"Yeah. Comes with the estrogen." 

Kaladin snorted. "Yeah, but if we say that, you'd murder us." 

"That's because you guys don't know what our estrogen does, okay?" 

"Okay, okay. I apologize, Your Highness." Kaladin said, laughing. 

Shallan laughed back, before pausing. "You really think I'll be called that?" 

Kaladin pat her head. "You're the one grabbing life by the horns. Play the cards right, and who knows, maybe."

Shallan hugged her knees. "Could you tell me more about Adolin?" 

Kaladin groaned exaggeratedly before leaning back against the wall, a smile on his face. 

"He's vain. Look out for that. He loves fashion, and he's been trying to learn how to read glyphs. He's actually pretty progressive, for someone in Alethkar. Kind and honorable, too. He'd be a good king." Kaladin said, voice quiet. 

Shallan looked at him. "He likes fashion?" 

"Crazy about it. The guy can sew too. He stitched up my uniform for me." 

"And you _still_ complain about him?" 

"He gets on my nerves when he's around women. But he does think he can find the woman meant for him, you know." Kaladin said, smile widening. 

Shallan blinked. 

Kaladin's smile was almost.....sly. 

Huh. Kaladin was way too straight forward to conceive tricks. 

Then again, there was the time he had prepared an entire machine to splash water on her, so. 

He pat her back. "One night more. Then it's show time." 

Show time, indeed. 

* * *

"Shallan?" Helaran asked, the door swinging open the next night. 

Shallan blinked. "Helaran?" 

"Some people want to talk." He said cheerfully, ushering in...

Balat and Wikim. 

Shallan sat up straight. While she wasn't as angry and resentful as before, she did feel wary upon looking at them. 

Well, Balat more so than Wikim. She and Wikim were usually amicable. 

That is, until he got himself piss drunk. 

"Wikim, you first! Balat, over here." Helaran said, beckoning Balat over and then closing the door. 

Shallan and Wikim stared at the door. 

"Sometimes, it's hard to understand how perky he can be." Shallan said, shaking her head. 

Wikim let out an amused breath. "Funny you should say that. But then again, you aren't as perky as all that, are you?" 

Shallan just grinned disarmingly. "What, who me? I'm perky all the time!" 

Wikim sighed. "I'm not good at this, but-" 

Shallan held up a hand. "You don't have to force yourself to apologize, Wikim." 

Wikim gave her a suspicious look. "Shallan, I almost threw a glass of wine at you." 

"Because you were stressed at Mother and Father and I was the only thing nearby to throw wine at?" 

Wikim pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't joke about me being a piss poor brother." He said, his raspy voice almost harsh. 

"But Wikim, you didn't. You...you remembered that I was your sister. And really...that's...that all I'm asking for." Shallan said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Wikim looked at her again. "Really?" 

"Always." Shallan said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Wikim awkwardly pat her back. "You're still giving me a chance to make this right, right?" 

"If you want." 

Wikim smiled, genuine happiness in his face. "Fine by me, little sister." He said, patting her head. 

Shallan hugged him and he her, before he spoke. 

"Helaran says you're thinking of marrying the prince." 

Shallan winced. "Did he now?" 

Wikim shrugged, but the smile stayed, turning into a grin. "You survived our parents. I think you can do it." 

Shallan felt warmed. "Really?" 

"Yep. Try not to forget us when you're rich, huh?" 

Shallan grinned. "I'll try not to." 

Wikim affectionately nudged her shoulder with his elbow before leaving. 

"I can come in myself, Helaran." Balat grumbled, as Helaran pushed him inside. 

Shallan bit on her lip, facing Balat warily. 

Balat shook his head. "I am not going to throw you out of the window." 

"Did I say I was scared of you doing so?" 

Balat chuckled humorlessly. "Well, you did expect that from me, didn't you?" 

Shallan rested her hands on her lap. "I don't expect much from you." 

Balat didn't flinch, but he looked as if slapped. "Well, I don't blame you."

"You love Mother the most. What are you doing here?" 

Balat sighed. "Shallan, I have to admit, there's nothing I can do or say to redeem myself as a brother. But, if you could give me one chance, then...I'll leave you alone." 

Shallan threw up her hands. "I don't want you to leave me alone, I want you to be my brother! How on Roshar, did you not see something so simple?" She shouted, her face heating up with exasperation. 

Balat widened his eyes. "Really?" 

"Yes, Balat! If you do want to be my brother," her voice softened. "Why would I stop you?" 

Balat looked at the ground despondently. "Probably because I haven't been one for seventeen years?" 

Shallan walked up to him, shaking her head. "I hurt myself for so many years thinking that you never loved me. If you did, then believe me, I would forgive you." She said, holding his hands. 

Balat smiled slightly. "Would you?" 

"Yes." 

Balat hugged her. "You are simply amazing, you are." 

"Thank you for stating something so obvious." 

Balat laughed and so did Shallan, her heart lighter than it had been in years. 

Her brothers cared for her. 

And nothing else mattered. 

* * *

The day of the ball arrived, and Shallan found herself breathless waking up. 

_Don't be excited and give anything away, you silly girl,_ Shallan reprimanded herself, getting off her bed. 

She went down, heart beating swiftly all the while. 

Just as Shallan finished making breakfast, Jushu tapped her on the shoulder, looking awkward. 

"Shallan, our parents want to see you." Jushu whispered, swallowing. 

Shallan breathed in. _Calm down._

"All right. Wish me luck." Shallan said, squaring herself. 

Jushu gave a shaky thumbs up.

Shallan went inside her father's study. This time, not because she had to. 

It was an unforgiving room- red walls, with few lights and fur-trimmed carpets with paintings all over the walls. 

Her parents were seated on chairs, talking before eyeing Shallan. 

"Have a seat, child." Her mother said, waving a hand. 

Shallan took a chair, and sat down as gracefully as she could. 

"Do you know that today is the engagement ball for Prince Adolin?" Her father asked. 

Shallan blinked, before shaking her head. Best to give all appearances of deceit. 

"No, father." 

Shallan's mother exhaled. "Very well, you oblivious child. Anyhow, we plan on marrying your brothers to several noble houses. You are not to go." 

Shallan nodded. "Of course, Mother." She said. 

She felt scared of them now, that in front of them, she had to be a puppet controlled doll, that could be toyed with as desired. 

_No. If all goes well, you won't have to go back to such a life._

"We instead have a more important task. We want you to maintain this house, as when all goes well, we will have guests. We must not disappoint. The Davar house lives to a high standard, and you are expected to maintain it." Her father said, coldly. 

Shallan nodded again, finding the room suffocating. "Yes, Father." 

"You are unusually obedient, today." Her mother said, frowning. 

Shallan bit on her tongue. _Don't retort._

"Have you lost your tongue, finally? Well, things might go well for us then." Her mother said, smiling with hollowed out eyes. 

Shallan blinked. Her mother's eyes were blue, but lifeless. A pale mirror. 

_No. I won't confine myself. Not any longer._

"What happened?" Helaran asked urgently, as soon as Shallan came out. 

Shallan breathed in. 

_Even if I won't be a queen, it is time I step out of the shadows and act a woman._

_I can't admire the women any longer. I have to follow them. Be them. Be what they ask of me._

"Nothing. You guys know the plan, right?" Shallan asked, her voice a whisper. 

Her brothers nodded grimly. 

Helaran clasped her shoulder. "We distract Mother for as long as you need. Got it." 

Shallan nodded. Helaran smiled. 

"Looks like you're stepping up already." 

"Someone has to." 

* * *

Mishim was rising, and Shallan breathed in again, as Tien jumped up the tower solemnly. 

"Kaladin's in the palace and your parents just left." Tien said, face determined. 

He was wearing a green robe with a feathery light green mask, trimmed with gold. 

Shallan inhaled and exhaled. "Like your brother said, it's show time. Have a look out for the guy Kaladin sent and pull out the carriage and horses. We're doing this." 

* * *

Kaladin leaned against the wall, while Adolin stood next to him uncertainly. 

"Why on Roshar are you not dancing, princeling?" Kaladin asked tiredly. 

It was bad enough he had to wear the wretched purple robe and the wretched mask that kept getting in his hair, but the prince was being storming difficult tonight. 

Adolin ran a gloved hand through his hair. He looked good today, Kaladin could admit that much- blue and gold went very well with the prince's features. 

"I just want to see if I can...spot _her,_ you know." Adolin admitted, voice shy. 

Kaladin wanted to groan. Or die. 

The prince, as it had turned out, did not forget Shallan from their stupidly romantic encounter. And kept moaning about wanting to meet her ever since that storming day. 

"Adolin." Kaladin said, pinching his nose. 

Adolin looked at him, and storms was Kaladin reminded of a tiny axehound pup. 

"What if I tell you, that she's going to be here at the ball and you can get to know her?" Kaladin asked, slowly. 

Adolin blinked. "Do you know that for sure, bridgeboy?" 

How bridgeboy came, Kaladin had no idea. 

Kaladin sighed, finding the prince's affection for Shallan nauseatingly endearing. 

He placed a hand on Adolin's shoulder. "Adolin, I swear to you, Shallan Davar will be-" 

And that was when she came. 

Kaladin widened his eyes as Shallan descended down from the stairs, looking absolutely breathtaking. 

She was wearing her hair up in a complex series of braids, and a shimmering blue gown with red and gold designs, silver gloves and she looked as if someone had put cosmetics on her the whole day long. 

Her blue and red mask highlighted her sapphire blue eyes, which were outlined by black highlightings of some kind, and it only served to add to the grandeur of her entrance. 

"-here." Kaladin said, staring at Shallan. 

Adolin frowned at Kaladin before turning back and blinking. 

"Is that her, you think?" Adolin asked, voice hushed. 

"Well, you said she was Veden, red haired, blue eyed and rather petite. Why don't you find out, Adolin?" Kaladin asked, his voice gentler than usual. 

Adolin turned back to look at Kaladin, grinning. "Thanks, Kal." 

Kaladin only found himself smiling. "You remember what your brother told you?" 

"Get her when she comes." Adolin said, grinning so brightly even the mask couldn't contain it. 

Kaladin slapped his back. "You should listen to your brother more. Now go get her." 

Adolin grinned wider, clasping Kaladin's hand firmly before running off. 

"That was quite the encouraging speech, bridgeboy." Came a familiar, amused voice from behind. 

Kaladin startled, only to see a handsome stranger wearing black and silver, with a grin on his face. 

"Now why'd _you_ start calling me bridgeboy?" Kaladin asked, rolling his eyes. 

Elhokar Kholin's eyes twinkled. "It seemed quite endearing." 

Kaladin shook his head, eyes on Shallan and Adolin. 

"Eh, they're too nauseating." 

"Want some wine?" Elhokar asked, looking nervous. 

Kaladin himself looked surprised at the invitation. 

"Elhokar?" 

"I'd like some refreshing, honest company, Kaladin." Elhokar said, smiling. 

Kaladin shook his head, ignoring how red his face was. "You think way too highly of me, but fine." 

* * *

Shallan widened her eyes when the prince approached her, and oh storms, the mask served to make him all the more handsome than usual. 

The composure she had faked would all go into pieces in front of this man and...

_And that would be fine._

_Because he's a good man._

"May I ask for your name, my lady?" The prince asked in a low voice, holding her hand with a smile.

Shallan smiled. "Shallan. Shallan-" 

"Davar." The prince said, smiling wider. 

Shallan widened her eyes again. "Wait," 

The prince laughed, and kissed her hand. 

The gesture was so delicate that Shallan felt herself tingling all over her body and she had to stop herself from shaking. 

"I thought you called me a wonderful surprise." The prince whispered, eyes twinkling. 

"You remember me?" Shallan asked, breathlessly. 

"If you remember me." Adolin Kholin said, eyes shy and smile wide. 

"I don't think I can forget you even if I tried, Prince Adolin." Shallan said, laughing. 

Adolin chuckled. "I see you figured it out. Now, my lady, can I have this dance?" 

"I don't see why not, my lord." Shallan said, grinning. 

And thus, Shallan stepped into the centre of that palace, with Prince Adolin by her side. 

"How is it that you remember me?" Shallan asked, shaking her head. 

Adolin blinked, his expression contemplative before answering. "Well, I've seen women who fawned at me, women who dismissed me but not a woman who did both. That kinda got my attention." Adolin explained, grinning as he gently slid a hand onto her waist to guide her. 

"I wasn't very discreet, was I?" 

"In hiding how strange you are? Not at all." Adolin said, chuckling. 

"Oh you got me. I'm the strangest creature in all of the land." 

"Strange is good. Way better than conventional if you ask me."

Shallan looked up at him, surprised. "You think so?" 

Adolin laughed. "I know so, my lady." 

Shallan felt herself heating up far more than humanely possible. 

"Could we get to know each other better? I would love to know more about you." Adolin murmured, leaning in close. 

Shallan felt her breath hitching. 

"Of course." 

She came to this man in a bid to change her destiny. 

And she found herself falling for him more, and more.

"The balcony is a good place to talk. Can we go there?" 

"Wherever you want. Provided it is not the men's washroom, my lord." 

Adolin stared before snorting politely. "I don't think any man would take a woman to the men's washroom."

Shallan only grinned. "Oh, you'd be surprised." 

* * *

Kaladin suddenly sneezed, and stared at the auburn wine. 

"Yeah, I think I'm allergic to this one." 

* * *

The balcony was beautiful- and it showed all of Kholinar before her, as it is. 

Adolin gently held her hand, walking side by side, and it felt _right_ , so right in a way Shallan couldn't describe. 

"Do I have to be jealous of any past lovers? You did mention that someone took you to the men's washroom before..." 

Shallan snorted before coughing. "Oh, it's just my imbecile of a best friend. He works here." 

Adolin blinked. "Does he now? Do I know him?" 

Shallan smiled. "It happens to be a brooding tower of a man called Kaladin Stormblessed-" 

Adolin stared, eyes wide. "You're _joking_." 

Shallan shook her head. "I wish I wasn't." 

* * *

Kaladin sneezed again. 

Elhokar looked concerned. "Do you have a cold?" 

"Not one I know of, anyway." 

* * *

"The bridgeboy is your best friend?" 

Shallan nodded. 

"That means....he knew this whole time! He knew who you were this whole storming time and- _wow_ , he's a sly bastard." 

Shallan chuckled. "Kaladin isn't sly so much as anticipating a good show. He probably found it funny." 

Adolin found himself laughing- the sound was loud, warm and made Shallan feel safer. 

"Wow. Got to hand it off to the bridgeboy, huh." 

"I can think of much better topics to discuss than Kaladin, actually." 

Adolin snickered slightly. "True. Like yourself, for example." 

Shallan waved a hand. "Way to be charming, huh." 

Adolin smiled, leaning against the rail on one elbow. "Well, it's the only thing I'm moderately good at these days. That and dueling." 

Shallan stared, sensing an uncharacteristic bitterness. "I'm sure that can't be true." 

Adolin chuckled. "Who's being charming now?" 

Shallan raised a finger before shaking her head. "Point. But King Dalinar wouldn't have named you his heir if he thought those were the only things you were good at." 

Adolin looked down, blue eyes shining under the light of the moon. "Father is an immovable force of nature, and what he says, goes. But...you're right, somehow." 

"I'm left, sorry." 

Adolin blinked before staring at Shallan. 

Shallan gave a sheepish smile. "I try too hard to be funny?" 

Adolin just rubbed her hand, letting out an amused breath. "Well, better trying to be funny than not be funny at all, trust me. But I believe I was asking about you?" 

Shallan relished in his touch, wanting more. "What is to say, Prince Adolin? I'm an impoverished noble girl from a Veden house with six brothers, two of which happened to be my neighbours, and my parents wish I was their son." 

Adolin frowned. "That's not right." 

Shallan shook her head, her smile dimming. "They don't really care for the right and the wrong- their disappointment is that daunting. They pretend I don't exist, and use me to help maintain their house. I believe they don't even know I'm here considering they forbade me from doing so." 

Adolin widened his eyes. "Are you _serious_?" He asked, his voice disbelieving and shaky. 

Shallan nodded. "Prince Adolin, I'm here because _I_ willed it. Because I met you that day and a person dear to me trusted you and called you a good man." 

She inhaled, the wind blowing by. 

"Sometimes, when we are desperate to change our fate, we must hold it in our hands. For a woman, that's a highly daunting task but not impossible. I learnt that today. And I hope you'll respect it." 

Adolin held both of her hands, eyes wide. "Storms. I'm supposed to rule this kingdom, but I don't even know what my citizens are going through." 

"But you want to change it, don't you?" Shallan asked, softly. 

Adolin blinked. "Of course! I wouldn't be a king or storms, a _person_ if I didn't want to help people!" 

Shallan smiled. He truly was a good person. 

_Good. This is the person I want to be with. Almighty willing._

"Then take fate into your own hands, Prince Adolin. That is all I can tell you." Shallan said, holding his hands tighter. 

Adolin shook his head, a disbelieving smile under the mask. "You...you might be the first person to give me some advice on being a king. I didn't think I'd find that anytime soon." 

"Aha! I didn't think that was possible, considering I didn't even know what kings did in their free time." Shallan said, grinning. 

Adolin snorted. "It's a bunch of boring nonsense. But," his smile softened. "You are such an amazing person already." 

Shallan's heart fluttered. 

_He finds me amazing._

_He finds Shallan Davar amazing._

With trembling hands, she took off her mask, finding herself heavily inhibited, shaking her head to get the feathers out of her eyes. 

Adolin widened his eyes when she took off her mask and he only smiled tenderly. 

"You're even more beautiful, this close." He murmured, taking off his own mask and cupping her cheek. 

Shallan rested her forehead against his. "So are you, Adolin Kholin. So are you." 

Adolin chuckled. "This would be the first time someone called me beautiful. I find myself liking it a lot." 

"Well, you could get used to it." Shallan said, widening her eyes once the words came out of her mouth. 

Adolin smirked. "Why, is that an invitation?" 

"If you want to see it as one." 

"Then, I'll take it." Adolin whispered, thumbing her lips gently. 

* * *

* * *

"Is Shallan not going to race us home?" Jushu whispered nervously, as the Davar family's carriage rode home. 

Helaran shook his head. "So be it. This is Shallan's life and I say, let her do what she wants." 

* * *

Kaladin did not like having to have left Elhokar's surprisingly good company, but the show that was about to follow wasn't one he wanted to miss. 

"You're in a good mood." Tien said, grinning. 

Kaladin smirked. "Well, we have a good show in front of us." 

Tien smirked back. "True." 

As predicted, when they got to their house, they could hear the telltale sound of Lady Davar's enraged screaming. 

Kaladin and Tien shared a high five. 

"I can't wait to see the look on Adolin's face. This is going to be _priceless_." Kaladin said, snickering. 

"I cannot believe you are this stoked at the thought of getting payback on her parents." Tien said dryly, knocking on the door. 

An agitated Lirin opened it. "Honestly, why we are living in a fourth dahn neighbourhood is beyond me. I am sure even the people in the slum don't scream like that. Poor Oroden woke up too." 

Kaladin raised his eyebrows. "Wow." 

Tien smiled sweetly. "Well, if all goes well, hopefully, tonight'll be the last night you hear screaming from that house." 

Lirin rubbed his eyes. "I want that to be true, more than anything in the world, storms." 

The Stormblessed family stared at each other, as a few minutes later, they heard the agitated screaming of Adolin Kholin. 

_"Be glad your daughter doesn't want you two to be jailed! Stormwinds!"_

"Music to my ears." Lirin said, drinking a glass of wine. 

Hesina shook her head but was smiling all the same. 

Tien laughed as Oroden clapped his hands in delight, and nothing could wipe off the smirk from Kaladin's face. 

The door slammed open, and Kaladin looked out only to see Shallan laughing as Adolin stomped off, an arm protectively wrapped around her. 

"And that, will be the end of this, I think." Kaladin said, quietly, smiling. 

* * *

* * *

_**4 years later:** _

Adolin exhaled, trying to steady his breathing. 

"Brother, relax." Renarin said quietly, rubbing his brother's hand. 

"I'm trying to-" 

Adolin winced as his wife screamed even more loudly from behind the locked door. 

Renarin bit on his lip, before thumping Adolin's thigh gently. 

"Storms, this is so hard." Adolin said quietly, exhaling. 

"I'll say." Kaladin said, leaning against the wall, eyes to the window. 

The midwife just then came out, smiling at Adolin. 

"Your Highness, congratulations. You're a father to a healthy baby boy." 

Adolin stood up straight, as Tien whooped, and ran inside the room. 

"Shallan!" He shouted, panting when he saw his wife smile tiredly at him, holding a baby boy in her arms. 

"Oh, hello, starspren." Shallan whispered, holding his hand. 

"Shallan, are you, are you-" 

Shallan laughed. "I just gave birth, Adolin. It's not a big deal." 

Adolin shook his head in wonder, kneeling down so as to see her eye to eye. 

"You're something else, aren't you?" He said in a shaky voice, laughing slightly. 

"A wonderful surprise, right?" Shallan teased, pushing their noses together. 

Adolin laughed, threading his wife's hair. 

"Yes, yes you are. The most wonderful surprise of my life." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and thoughts? If you want, I can always write in the missing scenes you guys want!!


End file.
